


bloodsport.

by kldy007



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Demigods! au, M/M, Markhyuck are oblivious idiots whats new, Theyre soulmates, chensung are babies, grammar? wtf is that?, hyuck's a sad confident gay, hyuck's done w nomin, im shit at tagging, mark is tired of chensung, mark's a panicked gay wtf is new, my first ao3 fic, nomin are idiots, runaways! au, summaries? shit at that, tags will be added as the story goes on, wtf @ tags, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 23:36:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18559411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kldy007/pseuds/kldy007
Summary: where Lee Donghyuck , a son of Apollo, is a runaway from Olympus—a sort of fuck you to his father, who thinks he can't do shit without him. He runs into Mark Lee, a boy with dark eyes (who is definitely not cute at all) in a battle that changes their lives—for the better





	bloodsport.

**Author's Note:**

> okay so this is my first ever markhyuck fic,,,,,,, so yeet anw uh i came up w the plot on my own (but it's inspired by Percy Jackson so he's gonna be mentioned yeet) and im sorry if i have any grammar mistakes because even though i can speak english properly i cant English properly yk what i mean? hehe /c r i e s / oh and for the better reading experience u should listen to the song recs i'll be putting on the notes! yeet okay I think thats all so have fun!!
> 
> song rec for this chapter: im so tired... by LAUV and Troye Sivan!

Thunder rattles the quiet meadow, painting the ebony night sky a dazzling white. From a distance, a howl. A river is stretched out far and wide like a crawling snake that found it's prey. An abandoned building stands near it—it's roof falling apart, it's walls crumbling.

From there, Donghyuck jolts awake.

"Slept well, princess?" Jeno says, his hands fumbling with his coat—full of healing vials, poison and his concealed bronze dagger. His sword's strapped on his back, already concealed. "We gotta go, Nana's sensing monsters coming here." His voice catches when he says Jaemin's nickname, heat suddenly evident on his face. Donghyuck sighs, decides to ignore the _latter's ever growing crush_ and decides to get up from his bed. "Where are we going then?" He asks, grabbing his grey hoodie (which was stolen by Jeno at some place called Starbucks) his sword, and his bow and arrows (that fortunately can turn into a backpack and a phone). "Somewhere in Ilsan? or Busan?" Jeno shakes his head, opening his mouth. "No, it's-" "Mapo-gu, there's an abandoned warehouse located there." A voice suddenly says, making both Donghyuck and Jeno jump. "Fuck, Jaemin!" Donghyuck swears, for he accidentally dropped his sword. Jaemin chuckles, while holding his backpack—where he hides his sword and his knife. "Clumsy ass. Now come on slowpokes, we gotta go. Monsters are nearing." Jaemin says. Jeno immediately grabbed his coat, wore it and said. "Come on!" Donghyuck sighed. _By the gods above, I hope these two get their shit together._ "Let's go then." He replied, already striding ahead.

  
Mapo-gu is pretty in night, Donghyuck thinks as he and Jeno wait for Jaemin— _he's doing his Aphrodite thing_. Cars drive past them, a series of red and blues. Mortals walk with their companions—a pet or another mortal. They quickly pass them, turning into a blur in Donghyuck's eyes. "Donghyuck-ah, can I talk to you about something?" Jeno suddenly says, his hand running through his white blond hair. Donghyuck watches the blur again, sighing before saying "Yeah, sure what's wrong?" Jeno shook his head. "Uh it's not wrong exactly like uh i mean yeah it's not that wrong uh-" "You have approximately 5 minutes to explain to me how you love Jaemin and how you want to confess" Donghyuck said cutting off Jeno, exasperated. "W-what?" Jeno replied, his eyes wide in shock. Donghyuck sighed once _again_. "Oh come on Hyung! I've been dealing with y'all's bullshit for 2 whole fucking years. I've dealt with your pining stares and the flirting for so fucking long I can't anymore! If you're asking for advice on how to confess, Jaemin specifically told me that he wants a date that's soft and domestic cause' he wants a break from being you know a goddamn demigod. How soft and domestic? You know how mortals binge watch movies and cuddle and shit? There. Just ask him on a date where he can relax. Don't worry about confessing, cause I'm sure y'all will be fucking afterwards." Donghyuck said, making Jeno's mouth agape. "T-thanks Hyuck.." He replied, still in shock. Donghyuck smiled, patting the elder's back. "Anyways, don't worry about leaving me or something. I can take care of myself" Jeno smiled, regaining his composure. "Of course you can, Hyuck. I know you can." He replied, smiling as he watches Donghyuck's face morph into happiness. Donghyuck smiled brightly— _a smile that Jeno has missed_ — but it left quickly as it came because he sees Jaemin  coming back. Donghyuck studied the younger. His pink hair was a mess, tousled but he still pulls it off. Even without trying, Jaemin looks beautiful—He gets how Jeno fell in love with him. (But he doesn't, he considers Jaemin as a little brother) He has a smile on his face, a folder on his hand (even though the papers are a mess). One glance from Jeno, it was clear to Donghyuck that the elder was having the same thoughts. Once Jaemin got to them, Donghyuck asked. "How was it?" Jaemin smiled, looking at Jeno. ( _WOULD YALL JUST FUCK ALREADY_ , Donghyuck thinks) "It was easy to be honest, I didnt even use my voice. The owners literally threw the papers at me when I knocked on the door, they're probably fucking or something" Jaemin said, making Donghyuck chuckle. "Yeah probably. Now we should go there now! It's already midnight and i don't know about y'all but I wanna crash and sleep. I'm sooooooo tired" Jeno said, putting his arm around Jaemin. ( _Smooth_ ) Donghyuck notices Jaemin's face blush but his voice was steady when he said " Fine then, whiny baby let's go" They started to walk, content and satisfied.

 

Not noticing that someone was following them.

**Author's Note:**

> yeet it's kinda short but i hope u guys enjoyed it!


End file.
